


Long Distance

by Mackem



Series: Imaginary Advent Calendar 2012 [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris catches up with his two boys while they're slowly headed home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/gifts).



> Every year, I write what I call my Imaginary Advent Calendar, where each day until December 25th I open another day of an advent calendar that doesn’t exist and write what I picture various people or characters in different shows/fandoms/books in a holidays context. This year I’ve challenged myself to write a ficlet for every day. See Vicky panic! They’ll be in various different fandoms and pairings, and won’t be particularly long (except the ones that eat my brain). Enjoy! X!
> 
> I realised, while writing this, that I seem to consider being in space as akin to being in a different time zone. Also, Chris/Jim/Bones, with Chris firmly on top (and training Jim to be a dom), just does things to me, man. Sexy things.

The Enterprise hasn’t managed to get back to Earth in time for Christmas. The schedule was cutting it pretty tight anyway; they were due in on Christmas Eve, but there are always delays. Emergency missions, redirected routes to carrying out supposedly important Starfleet business, and mechanical faults have ensured his boys have ended up trailing their way home two days behind schedule.

There are ways and means of being together, though.

"Can you hear me?" Chris asks, squinting through both static and the heaviness of his eyelids. It's early, much earlier than he'd like to be awake, but it's worth it to see their faces.

"Loud and clear," Jim grins. They're both seated on a small couch, tangled up together in just their underwear. It's late, for them; just before midnight. Len is yawning, but smiles once he's collected himself.

"Hey, Chris. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, boys," he smiles in return. "You look worn out."

"Long day," Jim says lightly. “We got re-routed. I’ll send you the report tomorrow.” Chris can't see for sure with the fuzzy connection, but he _thinks_ Jim may have a few more lines at the corners of his eyes than he did before they shipped out. He will take the time to check properly when they're home with him; when his boys are laid out beneath him and he can spend as long as he wants becoming familiar with their bodies again.

"Very long," Len is murmuring. He checks the clock on the wall. "Still officially Christmas, though."

"Yeah, sorry we woke you," Jim offers, running a hand sheepishly through his hair. "We know it's pretty early there, but…it didn't feel right, y'know?"

"Not being with you on Christmas," Len finishes, and the warm smiles they aim at him fill Chris with contentment. Suddenly he doesn't give a _damn_ how early it is.

"I appreciate the sentiments," he murmurs sincerely, before indicating the small pile of gifts lying on their couch, still pristine in their wrapping. They are from him, pressed into their hands before they shipped out. "You boys haven't opened your gifts?"

"That didn't feel right, either," Len admits. “Not without you.” 

“We can wait a couple days,” Jim nods, before unleashing a huge yawn. Chris chuckles at him.

"Why don't you lie down, Jim?" he suggests mildly. "Put your head in Len's lap. I'm sure it's welcome there."

He can't help the small thrill that tingles up his spine when Jim obeys. The kid drapes himself over Leonard, wrapping an arm around his back as he settles his head in Len's lap. Leonard smiles down at him and slides a large hand over his head, petting his hair.

"You two should go," Chris murmurs. "You look like you're about two minutes away from passing out."

"But we just got to speak to you," Jim protests, even as Leonard rubs his eyes tiredly. Chris holds up his hands and produces a stern expression.

"You're due home in a couple of days, and you're no use to me worn out," he says firmly. "I need you rested."

"Yeah?" Jim grins and offers a lecherous, if exhausted grin. "And raring to go?"

"I may have plans," Chris admits. Len smirks.

"Do they involve getting into your bed and not leaving it until we absolutely have to?"

"Son, I mean to ensure you're so worn out that you _can't_ leave," Chris smirks. Jim laughs against Len's thigh.

"We'll be in your clutches, huh?"

"Unable to escape," Len muses. He grins at Chris. "I like the sound of that."

"Good. Now get into bed so we can make sure it happens," Chris orders briskly. He smiles as Jim lurches upright with a groan and gives Len a demanding tug of his hair.

"C'mon, Bones. We have a new mission: sleepytimes."

"You are a child, in a man's body," Len sighs. He gives Chris a final tired smile. "G'night, Sir. Or good morning. Or…no, in fact, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, boys," Chris smiles fondly.

He tucks himself back into bed with a smile on his face, and dreams his boys are lying beside him, safe and close and _home_.


End file.
